junope_backworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirits
Spirits, commonly referred to as ghosts, are a wide range of pseudophysical beings that exist on an overlapping threshold between the Spirit World and the Living World. They are usually souls who have passed from life and are stuck between the Afterlife and the physical realm. Due to conditions spirits may undergo before or as they die, there is immense diversity between every ghost. Types of Ghosts As mentioned above, ghosts vary greatly from eachother. It is possible for some spirits to be multiple types at once, such as being an amorphic poltergeist or a Demonic shadowspirit. Amorphous Amorphouses are souls in a non-anthropromorphic shape, and thus appear as gaseous blobs or malformed humanoid visages. They are also the most well-known type of ghost, and are usually displayed in pop culture as sheets with eyes. Orb A specific class of amorphous is the orb, which is a spirit in a spherical, orbical form. Due to how they are shaped, they are weak entities, and usually cannot be seen unless in the dark or with special lenses. Apparition More humanoid in shape, apparitions appear as gaseous forms with arms, torsos, and heads. They are difficult to see with the eye, and are usually more easily visible on video footage or in photographs. Phantom Spirits that are classified as phantoms appear as transparent humans or clearly-defined anthropoids. Phantoms have more power and energy than amorphouses, and thus they are able to keep a similar form as their physical appearances in life. Phantoms are also known to typically be vengeful, malevolent, or rude. However, some phantoms have been noted as being neutral and even friendly. Rage ghost A unique type of phantom is the rage ghost -- which typically appear red or fiery, and are focused on exacting revenge or destruction on its haunting proximity. Rage ghosts are typically more powerful than most other types of spirit, as their phantasmal being is fueled by their hatred and fury. Due to this, rage ghosts usually generate heat rather than coolness, as well as appear read or alight. However, if a rage ghost is powerful enough, they can even appear as a normal phantom. Banshee Somewhat opposite of the previously mentioned rage ghost, banshees fuel their manifestation with their sorrow and pain. They are typically the most noisy of any type of ghost, as they scream and cry in the presence of humans. Shadowspirit Spirits that appear as silhouettes or as shadows are referred to as shadowspirits or umbras. Though they are similar to phantoms, shadowspirits are more dark and pure in their form. They are also more sinister than phantoms, though they cannot necessarily do anymore to afflict the living than the aforementioned. Poltergeist Ghosts that are able to manipulate physical objects or technology are known as poltergeists. They are another well-known ghost type, as they are typically depicted as causing inanimate objects to move or levitate. They are also to scratch and even touch humans -- with the human acknowledging their presence. Demon Demons are the most dangerous and sinister type of spirit, as they are corrupted souls aligned with dark forces that pulsate through the Living and Spirit Worlds. Demons are able to travel to and fro the Living World as they wish, though only some are potent enough to cause harm to physical beings. Demons are a highly diversified classification, and every demon may appear differently. Category:Cryptid